LOS MUERTOS NO HABLAN
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Grell descubre el secreto de Eric ¿será capaz de guardarlo?


"Encontraré una cura, lo prometo" Eric abraza protectoramente a Alan, el menor corresponde el abrazo con resignación. Conoce su destino, así que no se hace ilusiones, aunque el saberse importante para alguien le levanta el animo.

...

"Honestamente" William arroja con fastidio las estadísticas de la semana pasada, mas muertes no programadas están surgiendo en el área de cierta parca carmesí. "Grell Sutcliff!" Grita el gerente desde su oficina y azota la puerta, Grell corre presuroso y algo nervioso, no entiende la molestia de su jefe, no ha hecho nada malo últimamente. Todos los presentes miran en dirección a la oficina y comienzan a murmurar cosas.

"Qué ocurre Will cariño~?" El pelirrojo pregunta en voz baja, su jefe le ofrece una mirada acusadora y azota las palmas de las manos en el escritorio, Grell se encoje con temor pero le sostiene la mirada.

"Grell Sutcliff, más te vale no estar involucrado en estas muertes" amenazó el supervisor, mientras tomaba al pelirrojo por las muñecas con extrema fuerza.

"Will, quieres jugar rudo?" Grell se sonrojó intensamente, al notar esto Spears, le soltó de inmediato y se aclaró la garganta, Grell acarició sus muñecas para aliviar el ardor provocado por la presión. "No! De qué hablas Will?" Grell parecía sincero, aunque William no quería fiarse del todo pues su rojo subordinado era un gran actor.

"Bien. Siendo así, tú te harás responsable del caso, quiero respuestas Sutcliff. Esta vez no tendré piedad" William abandona la oficina dejando atrás a un muy perplejo Grell.

...

Su plan era perfecto, tenía una coartada creíble. Sentía un poco de pena por aquellas mujeres, sin embargo, trató de hacer sus últimos minutos de vida los mas agradables, la muerte era instantánea e indolora.

Un destello de luz cegadora ilumina el parqué, no hay testigos, o eso cree el rubio. El alma es finalmente cosechada, de pronto el crujir de unas ramas en el pasto le hace voltear en dirección al ruido, avanza con su guadaña en mano, nadie interferirá en sus planes, de pronto el rugir de un motor acaba con el silencio nocturno y Eric es derribado.

"Roja?" Sonríe el escocés, Grell se encuentra a horcajadas sobre él con guadaña en mano, un movimiento en falso y le cercena la cabeza.

"Así qué eres tú... Bastardo!" Escupe Grell, Eric está algo sorprendido, pero no muestra arrepentimiento, él tiene sus motivos.

"Me delatarás?"

"Por qué lo haces?"

"Mil almas puras" murmura la muerte rubia.

"Así que es por Alan" dice Grell con una sonrisa algo burlona y se puso de pie, caminó hasta un árbol y recargó la espalda en este. "No creerás en esa farsa. Verdad?

"Intentaré lo que sea con tal de salvarlo" dice con voz ronca, un nudo en la garganta le impide sonar firme.

"Que tierno, alguien como tú... Oh, el dulce y tierno Alan no es tu tipo Eric"

"Mira quien lo dice, Jack el destripador que sueña con un romance de novela. Estas celoso Grell?

"Lo que haces es traición Eric, William está furioso"

"No te atrevas Grell" amenaza el hombre de cabello trenzado y avanza cauteloso hasta el pelirrojo.

"Will me envió a investigar. ¿ Alan está enterado? Grell retrocedió en un intento por escapar.

"No!, no debe saberlo" el mayor agachó la mirada con vergüenza.

"Y qué gano yo si guardo silencio?"

"Por favor Grell"

"William cree que yo soy responsable" Grell comenzó a alejarse, Eric apretó los puños hasta marcar sus uñas a través del material de sus guantes y se muerde el labio inferior.

"Grell... Qué es lo que quieres?"

" A caso me estás sobornando?" sonrió ladino. El hombre mayor arrinconá al pelirrojo, a pesar de las botas de tacón, Eric es muchos centímetros más alto, Grell le toma por la corbata mal amarrada y acerca sus rostros, con sus dedo indice acaricia el pecho del contrario.

"Vamos roja" susurra seductoramente, con los años a aprendido que todos tienen un precio y bien conocía el de Grell.

"Por los viejos tiempos?"La muerte roja sonríe y se relame los labios para acto seguido unirlos en un impulsivo beso apasionado, Eric duda un poco pero corresponde, lo que sea con tal de callar a su colega entrometido.

"Maldición Grell! Eric termina el beso y empuja al pelirrojo. "Tus dientes!" Una pequeña gota de sangre comienza a emanar de los hinchados labios del mayor.

"Antes te gustaba" Grell sonríe victorioso y limpia su boca de la saliva con sangre.

"No tenemos un antes" le reprocha.

"Ese perfume" susurra Grell y aspira de nueva cuenta el cuello del hombre frente a él..

"Que hay con el?" Eric frunce el ceño.

"Yo te lo obsequie, aún lo usas" sonrió Grell.

"Me gusta como huele" Eric se encogió de hombros.

"Es una lástima, nos vemos bien juntos" Grell se sonrojó.

"Olvidalo Grell" Eric se dio la vuelta y limpió sus labios de los restos del labial del pelirrojo.

" Me agradas más cuando estás borracho, eres menos santurrón" se quejó Grell haciendo un puchero.

"No más, eso se acabó" él se encoge de hombros.

"Que aburrido, ya no hay hombres que valgan la pena" lloró Grell.

"Guardarás el secreto?"

"Me debes una cena" Grell giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al contrario.

...

"Qué descubriste?" Interrogó William.

"Nada fuera de lo común cariño~" Grell colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su jefe y acarició su nariz con la propia en un tierno acto de afecto.

...

* * *

**Espero les gustara, gracias por leer mis amores. Sé que Grell traicionó a Eric con Sebas despues perooo naaah, ya me cansé. **

**Esto es todo. Hasta mañana beibissssssss.**


End file.
